


A Quest For A Beetle

by 54starr



Category: Bravest Warriors (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Catbug looks for his friend Mr. Beetle





	A Quest For A Beetle

“Mr. Beetle!” Catbug called out as he searched for his friend. “Where are you?”

Just then, he noticed something out the window. A man with icy blue skin and hair and a black cloak stood in the backyard. “Come here,” The mysterious man said.

“Okay!” Catbug said as he went to the backyard.

“Do you know where Mr. Beetle is?” Catbug asked the man.

“Um… no. But there are lots of ice beetles where I’m from.” The man started to walk away from the hideout. “I’ll let you have one if we get there.”

Catbug followed the man as he was lead to a forest.

“Are we there yet?” Catbug asked as they approached a tall, old tree.”

“Almost.” The old man pushed Catbug right in front of the tree. “There’s something I have to do first.” He reached into his cloak. “Just hold st-”

“Catbug!” Wallow shouted as he came toward the two. “What the heck are you doing here? And who is this?” He pointed the man.

“He said that he’s gonna give me an ice beetle.”

Wallow and Catbug both looked in the direction of the man but he was no longer there.

“Come on, Catbug,” Wallow said as he picked him up. “Let’s go home. I’ll help you look for a beetle.”

“And then we can eat sandwiches!”

“Sure thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it isn't much but... I just wanted to try out writing a fic for Bravest Warriors. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
